Blue Akoya Pearl (Azri)
~*~ Blue Akoya Pearl 'is a Pearl that is under the ownership of Tavernier Blue Diamond. First debuting in "Fancy Green", she appears as a recurring character in Odd Diamond Out, a collab series with Grace. She is also a major character in the upcoming fanon series, Otsolyantes. Appearance Blue Akoya Pearl wears a dark blue bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline. Under it is a halter top with turquoise and cerulean diamond patterns, with a blue diamond-shaped flap within the keyhole neckline. Her gem is located on her stomach, within a diamond-shaped cutout connected to a blue diamond symbol on the bottom of her top. Her skirt is a pale cerulean shade, and it is slightly frilly. She wears a pair of turquoise-colored flats. Personality Blue Akoya Pearl is easily excitable and approachable. She is playful and friendly with other gems. Blue Akoya, however, is easily distractable, and is inexperienced in battles. Blue Akoya is slightly ditzy, and she has a competitive smirk as her resting face. She, however, hates to be in the spotlight, which is hard, minding the fact that she is a Pearl of a Diamond. Abilities Blue Akoya Pearl can bubble, shape-shift, summon her weapon and retreat to her gemstone. She possesses standard gem abilities and traits. Fusions Blue Akoya Pearl hasn't made any fusions as of yet. Unique Abilities *'Hydrokinesis:' '''Hydrokinesis is the metaphysical psychic ability to control and manipulate the movement of liquid water using the power of the mind. Hydrokinetics are shown to be able to conrol, manipulate, and alter the molecular state of water. They are also able to manipulate the surrounding water in the atmosphere, freeze water, or evporate water into clouds of mist, steam or fog. **'Hydromimicry': Blue Galatea can use his control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of his enemies. The clones appear to possess near-carbon copies of their originals' weapons and fighting styles. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them near-invincible against most attacks. **'Water-Walking': Blue Galatea, due to his control over water, he is able to easily walk on water without sinking. **'Water Generation''': In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Blue Galatea is able to generate water on his own. As an extension of his Hydrokinesis, Blue Galatea simply condenses the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. He then uses this water with his Hydrokinesis in battle or in everyday activities. Relationships Tavernier Blue Diamond Blue Akoya looks up to Tavernier Blue and goes to him in situations she can't handle alone. She tries her best to be a Pearl, and Tavernier appreciates her dedication. The two have a daughter-father relationship. Blue Galatea Pearl The two have a sibling-esque rivalry with each other, often trying to do a better job to get praised by Tavernier Blue Diamond. This mindset, however, has caused both of them various problems with each other's relationship to Tavernier Blue. Golden South Sea Pearl TBA Florentine Diamond TBA Trivia TBA Gemology * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. ** Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. ** Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. ** Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. ** Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. ** Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Gallery AZRIELblueakoyamuro.png|Blue Akoya's digital sketch. AZRIELblueakoyasketch.jpg|Blue Akoya's traditional sketch. AZRIELblueakoyadigital.png|Finally, a full digital painting with a design I could finally settle with. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Homeworld Category:Topazriverse Category:Otsolyantes Characters Category:Odd Diamond Out Characters Category:OCs Category:Topazriverse Characters Category:Azri's Characters Category:Topazriel's Territory Category:Approved Characters